Lost One
by AbsoluteReader1995
Summary: Being the result of tests and experiments has left Nakushita scarred and marked. When her savior is killed she must go in search of his killer to protect him and his village, but first she must over come her past and only the killer, a certain raven haired Uchiha, can help her.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** In this story Sasuke does not leave the village since I don't know how to explain him coming back and I'm not that far into the anime or manga to know how he really does come back. Also Itachi's story is going to be different since I don't really know his entire story and I decided to make my own.

**Disclaimer:** I do not nor have I ever owned Naruto. The only characters that are mine are Nakushita, some of the experiment victims, and Ikkaku Sennin.

* * *

**Nakushita and Sasuke Uchiha**

(Normal POV)

_A young woman who appeared to be 19 years of age with long black hair and bright green eyes was escorted back to her room after another long day of testing, where she had been repeatedly drugged, shocked, beaten, touched, and prodded. Her feline appearance, reflexes, and senses were a result of these testings._

_Before she waked into her room she turned to the man she thought of as Wrinkles since no one's name was ever said and asked him "Why do they call me Nakushita?" She had always wanted to know, because she didn't know her real name since she never met her parents and all the testers referred to her as Nakushita, which meant "lost one."_

_She didn't understand, she knew where she was, she wasnt lost._

_Wrinkles turned to her with a smile on his face and said, "It's so you will know that you can never be found."_

_He then slammed the door and because there wasnt any windows or light in her room, she was thrown into complete darkness._

* * *

On the border line of a small village named the Leaf and a neighboring village, the same woman slept. She would have appeared average if it wasnt for the black cat ears sitting upon her head and the equally as black tail wrapped around her waist. She had long black hair, wore a black sleeveless top, fingerless gloves, and a skirt that was split along the sides and was outlined in red at the bottom with white leggings underneath and a red hilted sword strapped to her waist. Her sleep hid her bright green eyes from sight. The girl had her hand fisted around her sword's hilt and was repeatedly clenching and unclenching it. To anyone who could have seen her they would notice nothing out of the ordinary since she was wearing a hood to cover her ears. But, no one would notice her since she had chosen a low tree branch to nap on while she waited.

* * *

_Nakushita jumped up from where she had been siting in her room, which was completely empty except for the thin blanket she had wrapped around herself._

_She could hear people fighting on the other side of the door and wondered what was going on._

_When she could no longer hear anything, Nakushita began to panic. Because of all the tests and experiments operated on her, Nakushita's senses were amplified: sight, sound, smell, even taste and touch. So when she could no longer even hear the heart beats of the people outside he room, she knew that something was happening; whether good or bad, she didn't know yet._

_When the door to her room opened and she saw the silhouette of a man with piercing red eyes, she immediately knew that this man would never hurt her and she would be safe with him.  
_

_Along with the other five senses, Nakushita also gained a sixth sense that allowed her to see the auras of others. She could see the intentions and emotions in the colors surrounding them, letting her know who she could trust. She couldn't control it however, so the colors were often jumbled and she couldn't read them correctly. But when she looked into the man's eyes she saw hardships, pain, and loss in perfect clarity for the first time._

This is it, _Nakushita thought, _I'm getting out of here. _She knew that she could trust this man and she would follow him anywhere._

_The man seemed to know what she was thinking, because he nodded and then led her through fallen bodies and blood splattered walls, up to the world outside and away from her past._

_"What's your name?" The man asked when they were above ground._

_"I don't know," Nakushita replied. "The men had called me Nakushita and I have never heard any other name spoken in that place." Nakushita looked over at the man and tilted her head in curiosity. "Do you have a name?"_

_The man glanced down with a bland expression, but Nakushita could sense sympathy, sorrow, and...determination? "Yes, my name is -"_

**_/Crack/_**

* * *

(Nakushita's POV)

**/Crack/**

My eyes snapped open and I straightened up from my position against the tree I had used as a sleeping area. I could hear ninja moving swiftly through the trees about a mile away and they were heading in this direction. I stayed where I was, waiting to see if they would stop and realize that I was here. When they just going in the branches above me I relaxed, that is until I caught a familiar scent among the group.

I jumped up, threw my pack on, and chased after the scent; my hood being flown off in my rush to catch up. The person who belonged to this scent is the whole reason that I'm heading to the Leaf Village, though I didn't expect to run into him on my way there. _**He** _wanted to seek this person out, because there was something that he wanted to tell them. _**He's** _gone now because of this same person, so I have taken it upon myself to tell them in _**his** _place. When they were just a few feet ahead of me I called out to the raven haired man leading the group.

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

* * *

Well there's the first chapter, which I've technically had for a while now, I just couldn't get on a computer for a while. Anyway please R&amp;R and ask questions. This might take me a while and I might change the rating later on depending on how the rest of the story goes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I probably should have told you this in the last chapter, but I didn't remember until now. There will be Sakura bashing and she will actually play a role similar to Sasuke's from the anime/manga. Anyway on with the show. BTW I would like to give a big shout out to tap-is-life for being the first person to follow this story, I love you tap-is-life!

* * *

**Who Is This Girl?**

(Sasuke's POV)

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

I stopped when I heard my name being called, as did my team. Neji, Sai, and Sakura had come with me on a month long S-Class escort mission and were returning home, anxious to finally relax.

When I turned around I saw a girl who appeared to be about the same age as me. She was wearing an outfit similar to Ino's except hers was black with red outlining and she carried a red hilted sword on her waist. Her eyes were a glowing emerald green and she had midnight black hair, but the most astonishing thing about her was the two black cat ears twitching on her head and the tail swishing behind her.

"Byakugan!" Neji said quietly under his breath when I turned to him questioningly.

"Who are you?" I asked as I turned back to the girl.

"That won't work." She replied and I stared at her in confusion. She sighed in exasperation and pointed to Neji, who now looked as if he was frustrated with something. "His Byakugan, it's not going to work. Kekei Genkais do not work on me, I can block them as well as see through them."

_Who the hell is this girl? _I thought in amazement, but I made sure that my outward appearance did not change. "Impressive," I said indifferently, "but I asked who you are, not why Neji could not use his Byakugan on you."

"I'm Nakushita and I've been looking for you." She said cheerfully with a smile. I was inwardly amazed that she could smile and sound so cheerful while keeping her eyes completely expressionless.

"Why were you looking for Sasuke?" Sakura asked appearing defensive. "And what the hell is up with your name?"

The girl, Nakushita, turned and Sakura flinched slightly when their eyes met. Nakushita seemed to be searching in Sakura's eyes and whatever she found caused her eyes to harden, which had Sakura taking a small step back. I was secretly applauding the girl at being the first to make Sakura stop talking.

"I also would like to know as well as to why you were searching for Sasuke." Sai said, unknowingly interrupting the tension between the two females.

"I need to tell him something in the place of someone else who can no longer do so." She replied quietly and when she turned back to me I could see some unknown emotion hidden in her eyes. "I was originally only going to tell you, but I would also like to tell your Hokage since I know that you will do so anyway. Either way, the information was meant for you, but you may tell whoever you wish."

"I'm listening." I said, slightly impatient and also curious.

"There is a new Kekei Genkai," she began and we all stared with wide eyes as she plopped herself down on the tree branch she had been standing on. "It's very similar to the Sharingan, but instead of attacking mentally, it will attack physically as well as mentally."

"What do you mean 'it will attack physically?' Aren't all attacks physical anyway?" I asked while crossing my arms and leaning against the trunk of the tree I was standing on.

"Yes, but with this Kekei Genkai the user attacks you with their mind; they do not have to move a single muscle if they want to attack you. It's kind of hard to explain, you would have to see it for yourself to understand what I mean."

"I've never heard of such a Kekei Genkai." Neji said while staring at the girl suspiciously.

"That's because it doesn't exist." She stated matter-of-factually.

"So you came here just to tell Sasuke about something that doesn't even exist?!" Sakura cried out in a frustrated tone.

"I guess I should rephrase that," she said thoughtfully. "What I should have said was: it's not supposed to exist. It is an experimentally created Kekei Genkai that's placed painfully into a person's Chakra and not acquired through the genes of a parent."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked. "And what does any of this have to do with me?"

"I was getting to that part," she replied with a pout; her eyes however, still remained expressionless. "The person who first created this Kekei Genkai also has the Sharingan."

"That's impossible," I said while waving my hand dismissively and I also noticed how she didn't answer my first question, but I was going to ignore it for now. "I am the only one left who possesses the Sharingan."

"You're wrong," she said softly, "there are two others who possess it as well."

"Two?" Neji asked. "You've only mentioned one."

"Right," Sakura said eagerly. "So, who's the other one?" I noticed how Sakura looked to be craving the answer to this question and it was disturbing me slightly. _I'll ask her about that later, _I thought to myself, not liking the beginnings of suspicion I was feeling towards Sakura.

"Curios, aren't you?." Nakushita said so coldly that it had even me shivering from her icy tone. _What's her deal with Sakura, _I wondered as my feeling of suspicion grew slightly stronger.

"What I would like to know," Sai spoke up obliviously, "is who the person that was originally looking for Sasuke is."

I was still so lost in thought that I almost missed Nakushita reply to Sai, almost.

"It was Itachi." Was her quiet response.

"What?!" I snapped and my teammates tensed up. It was **_not_ **a good idea to mention Itachi, especially in front of me. "How do you know Itachi?"

"I had started travelling with him about three years before he met up with the Akatsuki and I stayed with him until you-" She cut herself off and looked up at me apologetically. "Sorry I didn't mean anything by it, I just got a bit lost in thought. Besides, it is true, even if neither of us is OK with it."

"We should detain her and take her back to the village if she was associated with Itachi!" Sakura shouted with a strange glint in her eyes. "She could be a threat since Itachi was a member of the Akatsuki! What's to say she-"

"Itachi was never a member of the Akatsuki!" Nakushita hissed while jumping up as well as tightening her hand on the hilt of her sword, her tail swishing fiercely behind her.

"I also think that we should take her back to the village with us, but only so that she can explain everything to the Hokage and then Naruto can decide what to do next." Sai said, again unknowingly interrupting the tension.

I nodded in agreement, but I would not bring her there by force. "Would you be willing to come with us to the Leaf Village? You said that you would like to talk to our Hokage yourself, but if you do not wish to I will not force you."

"I don't know," she sneered. "Are you going to _detain _me?"

"No," I replied, "you can do whatever you would like to."

She snorted as she relaxed from offensive position. "You would not have been able to detain me anyway," she said smugly as she pulled a hood over her head, hiding her ears from sight. That was when I noticed the cloak she was wearing, it was similar to the Akatsuki's in color, but that was as far as the similarities went, it was black with red flowers instead of clouds and was less threatening. She nodded at me when she was done. "Alright then," she said waving ahead, "lead the way."

_We're going to have our hands full with this one,_ I thought while taking off through the trees. _I really hope that I don't come to regret this later._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hokage and The Stranger**

(Sasuke's POV)

As soon as we walked into the village I felt the girl, Nakushita, tense up beside me. I looked at her through the corner of my eyes; she would have appeared calm to anyone else, but I could see her eyes constantly moving from person to person as we walked by.

"What's wrong?" I asked, curious. Her eyes flashed in my direction before quickly going back to scanning the people of the village.

"Nothing," she replied. "It's just been a while since I've been around so many people and it's a little overwhelming."

"How is being around people overwhelming?" I questioned her. She stared at me like I was the stupidest person she had ever met and I resisted the strange urge to blush.

"Did you think that my ears were just a decoration?" She asked in disbelief, "I can hear what every person in the village is doing right now."

"Hn." I said nonchalantly, but on the inside I was amazed. _Her hearing is even better than Kiba's or Naruto's, and that's saying something since Kiba has a dog's sense of smell and Naruto has the Nine Tails' senses._

"Oi! Sasuke you're back!" I heard an obnoxiously loud voice shout and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I looked up and saw Naruto standing on one of the rooftops.

"What are you doing up there Dope? Aren't you supposed to be in your office?" I asked, which caused Naruto to cross his arms and glare.

"Don't call me that Teme, and beside, when I sensed you coming I decided that I would do you the honor of gracing you with my presence." He said smugly.

"And this doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you probably have paperwork piling up on your desk right now?" I said with a hint of exasperation in my voice.

"But Sasukeeeee," he whined with a pout, "paperwork is sooooo boring." He straightened slightly when a giggle was heard from the girl beside me. "Whose that?" He asked as he uncrossed his arms.

"A guest," I answered, "who has come to talk to you."

"Hmm," He scanned over her briefly before motioning us to follow him. "Let's go then."

* * *

(Nakushita's POV)

The blonde man, Naruto, plopped down onto the chair sitting behind what I assumed was his desk and leaned back with his arms behind his head. Despite his laid back appearance, I could tell that he was prepared for anything threat that could come. _Like he could really stop me, _I smirked inwardly, but didn't say anything.

"So," he stated casually, "what are you doing here?"

"Well first," I said cautiously, " I would appreciate it if you would ask the others to leave." I could feel that pink haired bimbo's excitement at the information I held and I wanted to hiss at her. _How dare she think that I would say anything with her in here, _I thought furiously. _I can see what she's truly like and I don't like it._ "This is Itachi's story and I will only tell you, since you would be told anyway, and Sasuke." Naruto's eyes shifted to Sasuke briefly before returning back to me. "So if you don't mind, I would like for everyone except you and Sasuke to leave the room or I will." Everyone looked me in disbelief, except Naruto, who looked at me suspiciously.

"And if I or Sasuke were to tell them instead?" He asked, with a slight hardness in his tone.

I quickly glanced at Sakura , who still had the grayish tint to her aura that meant betrayal, to who I didn't know, but I didn't trust her. "Then you may tell them," _Which I highly doubt that you will when I am finished, _"but I will only tell you and Sasuke. I will tell no one else, I have no wish to ever have to repeat this again."

"Very well. Neji, Sai, and Sakura you are dismissed." Naruto said to the other three people still in the room.

Neji and Sai glanced at each other before bowing respectively and vanishing from the room. Sakura however, glared at me and I watched as a dark red color surrounded her, showing her anger, before she stuck her nose in the air domineeringly, turned, and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

I glanced around, using all my senses to make sure that no one else would hear us. I sat down on the floor when I was done, then looked over at Sasuke who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "You may want to sit down, "I told him. "This is going to take a while." I watched as he raised an eyebrow before gracefully lowering himself to the floor and then staring at me expectantly. I heard movement from the Hokage's desk and looked over to see Naruto sitting on the edge of his desk so he could see me more easily. "What I am about to tell you is of the reason behind Itachi's attack on his family."

"We are already aware of how he was ordered by Danzo to kill the Uchiha Clan," Naruto interrupted while glancing at Sasuke, who had turned his head away with a blank expression on his face. "And of how he joined the Akatsuki about three years afterwards."

"Yes," I said slowly while watching Sasuke closely, noticing the way the colors of his aura were turning; a soft black from grief, dark grey from sadness, and bright red from pain. "But you don't know why the order was given or what Itachi was doing in those three years, do you? Sasuke?"

Sasuke's head whipped back around and stared at me with slightly widened eyes; the navy blue of interest was slowly creeping in with the others colors as well as in his eyes. "No." He answered calmly, but I could still read the hunger of wanting to know more and also in the way his scent spiked.

I took a deep breathe, bracing myself; I knew that I would need to go into my past to tell this story, even though I had fruitlessly hoped never to do so. I took a deep breathe, calmed my emotions so as not to lose control, let it out, and then I began.

* * *

I'm working on the next chapter right now and I really love it and even though I didn't follow completely along with the anime/manga, I still had to do a lot of research for it. With the colors, I actually made the meaning up and their are going to be more throughout the other chapters, so I am going to try to remember to write down their meaning after every chapter, but if I forget or I lose the list you may want to write them down for yourself. Review please!

Gray - betrayal

Dark Red - anger

Soft Black - Grief

Dark Gray - Sadness

Bright Red - pain

Navy Blue - knowledge, interest


	4. Chapter 4

**Itachi's Story and Ikkaku Sennin**

**(Normal POV)**

"The day after Itachi had destroyed the Uchiha Clan was the day he broke down. He grieved for his family and he hoped that his little brother, the only survivor, would one gain the strength to take his revenge, because if not, then he would take his own life for he would not live with the knowledge that he had annihilated his entire clan. Itachi locked all his emotions away, hoping that they would not consume him and drive him mad before he could face his little brother again, even if it would be in battle."

"I always wondered how he could have dealt with the fact that he killed his family," Sasuke said bitterly. "Turns out he didn't, instead he just pushed it away, not wanting to deal with it at all."

"Didn't you do the same thing?" Nakushita replied coldly. Sasuke once again turned away with a blank expression, but Nakushita could smell the guilt coming off Sasuke and the sadness from Naruto. "Do not judge your brother before I've told you his reasons."

Sasuke gave a slight nod, but didn't turn back around. Nakushita continued to watch Sasuke as she went on with the story, reading his reactions and the emotions behind them.

"Itachi had continued to watch over his little brother after the news of what he'd done had spread throughout the village. It wasn't until a few months later that Itachi was given a reason to leave the village. There were rumors amongst the higher-ups that illegal experiments were being held in an underground laboratory just outside the Takumi Village.

"The Takumi Village was known for their resentment towards other villages when their weapons were no longer wanted as the highest quality made. As you already know, the Four Celestial Symbols Men had set out to steal the Shukaku from the Kazekage of the Sand Village in order to revive the founder of their Village, Seimei. What you do not know however, is that Seimei had a son named Ikkaku Sennin. Fearing death, Ikkaku began experimenting on himself, trying to discover a way to become immortal and cheat death. In a way, he succeeded; Ikkaku discovered that he could add more years to his life by stealing the Chakra of those with a powerful Kekkei Genkai. When Ikkaku realized this, he became obsessed with the natures of each Kekkei Genkai he came across; he started to kidnap Shinobi and began experimenting on them and their Kekkei Genkai, trying to understand them, and began manipulating their jutsus. The councils from each of the five great nations began to panic when they realized that their most powerful users of each Kekkei Genkai were disappearing. It was ninja from the Village Hidden in the Grass that found Ikkaku's first hideout, but it had already been destroyed before the councils even had a chance to investigate. Fearing capture, Ikkaku had destroyed any evidence of his experimentations and disappeared with his research.

"As the years passed with no sign of Ikkaku Sennin, the members of the councils - believing Ikkaku to be dead - relaxed, with the exception of Danzo Shimura. Danzo feared that Ikkaku was still alive and would eventually come after the Uchiha Clan and their steadily growing Kekkei Genkai. Unknown to Danzo, Ikkaku had already done so about 15 years ago. Afraid that the Sharingan would fall into enemy hands, Danzo obtained the Sharingan for himself, and then ordered the Uchiha Clan to be slayed. When Danzo learned of the survivor he was prepared to kill you himself, Sasuke." Nakushita said softly, watching Sasuke's colors turn yellow in surprise. "But he was stopped, by your brother, by Itachi." Sasuke's eyes widened and his colors were a mixture of the dark purple of confusion and soft black of grief. "Itachi threatened to tell the secrets of the Village to their enemies if Danzo ever tried to harm his brother. Danzo kept a close watch over the young Uchiha, but did not again make an attempt to harm him after Itachi's threat, not wanting their secrets to fall into the wrong hands.

"It wasn't until after the destruction of the Uchiha Clan that people were noticed have gone missing, only this time it was ordinary lower class people going missing. It was not seen as a threat, because the bodies were being discovered only a few days later and their deaths appeared as if they were caused naturally. It was older members of the Anbu that discussed the similarities between the disappearances caused by Ikkaku Sennin, as well as newer recruits mentioning a forest with a strange Genjutsu-like mist surrounding it that caught Itachi's attention. While watching over his little brother, Itachi discovered the reason Danzo had ordered for the Uchiha Clan to be cut down by any means necessary."

"I don't understand," Naruto said when Nakushita was finished. "Why couldn't Itachi have just gone against Danzo and protected his Clan instead of destroying them?"

"Because of Sasuke." Nakushita replied.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow questioningly while Naruto responded with a confused "Huh?"

"Sasuke, do you remember what you were doing before you went home? Why you were so late?" Nakushita asked seriously.

"I stayed late at school practicing with my shuriken, because I wanted to impress my father and Itachi." But as he said the words, Sasuke felt that they were wrong somehow, like what he said hadn't actually happened.

"Are you sure?" Nakushita questioned, almost as if she knew that Sasuke wasn't sure of his answer.

"I-I...Ah!" Sasuke gripped his head as memories that had been sealed were unlocked by Nakushita, this fact went unknown to the other two however.

**Flashback Sasuke's** **POV**

_When the bell rang, signaling that school was over, I quickly jumped out of my seat and was the first one out the door. Itachi had promised that he would help me practice with my shuriken today and I didn't want to be late. However, when I got to Itachi's training spot in the forest he wasn't there like he said he would be._

_"Big brother?" I called out. "Where are you?"_

_I quickly spun around when I heard something behind me and found myself staring at an Anbu Black Ops member before something hit me in the back of my neck and everything went black._

**End of Flashback**

"What? What was that?" Sasuke asked aloud.

"Are you ok Sasuke?" Naruto asked in concern while Nakushita watch on with slight satisfaction.

"I...I was meeting up with Itachi, but he wasn't there. Instead, there was an Anbu Black Ops, then everything went black, and I woke up again walking home." Sasuke said in disbelief. "But, that's not what I remember happening before."

"You were taken by Danzo as a safety measure to make sure that Itachi would follow orders." Nakushita said. "Itachi would've done anything for you, even kill his own friends and family to keep you safe. He even threatened to have the village destroyed if you were harmed by Danzo or because of him."

"If that's true, then why did he join the Akatsuki?!" Sasuke shouted, his emotions going out of control.

"I already told you he wasn't a member of the Akatsuki!" Nakushita hissed, bearing her teeth, and her ears going back underneath her hood. "He infiltrated them to keep track of their movements, making sure that they would leave you alone since you were so close to the Nine-Tails. He couldn't let them hurt you and why does it matter now anyway, the Akatsuki are all dead, have been for a year now. I came to tell you of Ikkaku Sennin, because that's what Itachi wanted to do, and that's all _I_ want to do."

"How do you know all of this anyway? Why are you so devoted to Itachi?!" Sasuke cried out, not able to keep the walls around his emotions up.

"Because I trained under him, he was my Sensei." Nakushita replied, locking up her own emotions the moment Sasuke lost control of his so that they wouldn't overwhelm her.

Naruto and Sasuke were silent for a few minutes, then -

"What?!"

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry this is so late, but I've been really busy and haven't had time to get on the computer. But, well that's life. Anyway, I've already started on the next chapter, but I don't know how long it's going to take me since I have to work more and Christmas is coming so it's a bit hectic at home right now, not to mention that my grandpa and cousin fight a lot. On to another topic, I never thought this was really true until now: Reviews helps so much, so please leave a review even if it's really short or even if your just a guest and randomly came across this.

For the colors of emotions, remember to write them down if you can cause i may not always mention what they mean.

Gray - Betrayal

Dark Red - Anger

Soft Black - Grief

Dark Gray - Sadness

Bright Red - Pain

Navy Blue - Knowledge, Interest

Yellow - Surprise


End file.
